


Let me be your home

by Liolalisa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Comfort, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), but it's fine coz he got chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liolalisa/pseuds/Liolalisa
Summary: The members of Stray Kids went to see their families for the Chusoek holidays so Chan and Felix are alone at the dorm. They both decided to hang out and have fun, but Chan can see something is wrong with Felix.This is based on their date on chuseok holidays because it was CUTE.





	Let me be your home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i post on here please be nice <3
> 
> this was beta by @zaibaG37 on twt thx bub eheh

Felix opened his eyes slowly, waking up just as slow. He was still very tired from yesterday’s practice, but the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen was too inviting for him not to get up to feed his empty stomach.

He got up and first went to the bathroom to wash his face and laughed when he saw the state his hair was in, a total mess. Felix made his way to the kitchen and found Chan quietly humming a song while mixing what he guessed was pancake batter.

Chan felt a presence behind him and turned. He saw the face of a very tired Felix coming up to him, but Felix quickly buried his face into Chan’s back letting his weight sink against him, arms circling around his middle slightly.

“Hi Felix,” Chan said lowly, a big smile on his face, the action of the younger making him melt. “Are you tired?”

He felt the younger’s head shake on his back, incoherent mumbles coming out of his mouth.

“I didn’t quite get that,” he laughed.

Felix raised his head a bit without detaching himself from Chan’s back. “I just got to wake up… morning hyung.” The sleepiness in Felix’ low voice was clear, but they knew it wouldn’t last.  
They stayed like that a bit, Felix not moving a finger and Chan finishing the last pancakes and turning off the stove.

“There we go!” He said as he took the plate in his hand. “Do you wanna eat on the couch or the table?”

Felix let go of Chan, yawning wide, “Couch.”

Chan smiled at him and ruffled his already messy hair. “Then let’s go, I’m hungry!”

Both Felix and Chan were alone at the dorm today. Since it was the Chuseok holidays, the other members left early in the morning, so they could see their families and spend the day with them. For Chan and Felix, things were a bit harder, considering their families lived 8000 km away from them. Although it was hard for Chan, he kind of learned to deal with it, but for Felix, things were still quite new and he knew how much Felix missed his family, especially today. He went through the same experience as Felix is going through right now and he knows he can’t let him be alone right now. Chan wants to be with him every time he needs it.

He thought spending the day with the younger would help him not think too much of his homesickness and that’s why he has been anticipating this day for weeks.

They both finished their pancakes and they were now cuddling on the couch. Felix was practically lying all over Chan’s chest, head on his collarbone. Chan tangled his fingers in Felix’ hair, playing with it, seeing how it seemed to relax the younger. His other hand was on the small of Felix’ back, kindly caressing the skin there.

“Lix,” Chan interrupted the silence and Felix hummed, looking directly into Chan’s eyes “Do you want to go out?”

Felix thought for a second, going out sounds good right now, “Where would we go?”

Chan smiled at him, sitting back “What if I tell you that’s a surprise?”

Felix smiled back “As long as you pay, I’m going anywhere.”

They both laughed and headed to their bedrooms picking their clothes.

“Felix!” Chan called, “Take a hoodie with you, it’s kind of chilly right now.”

Felix whined, not finding any of his hoodies in his closet. He tried to look under his bed or in the pile of clothes on his chair, but to no avail. Chan entered the room all dressed and ready to go. He watched the younger in confusion, as said boy was currently head below his bed. “Felix… what are you doing?”

Felix lifted his head, bumping on the bed frame, “Ouch!”

Chan snorted and came closer to Felix, and crouched down next to him. He put his hand on his forehead, looking for any trace of blood, but luckily, there wasn’t any.  
“What are you doing under your bed? We gotta go now.”

Felix pouted a bit, Chan smiled at the sight, “I can’t find my hoodies… I’m sure Jisung stole them all.”

Chan put his hand in Felix’ hair, pushing the stray strands of hair behind his ears, “Just take mine, you know I don’t mind it.”

Felix nodded with a big smile plastered on his face and quickly hugged Chan before leaving to put on his hyung’s hoodie.

When Felix came back with an oversized black hoodie, Chan’s heart made a flip. He knew this hoodie was already kind of big on him, but on Felix it was another story. He looked cuter and tinier than ever, Chan wanted to take him in his arms and cuddle him all day. However, they had a place to go to, so they may save this for another time.  
They headed out outside, walking in the streets of Hongdae, talking, laughing and doing some shopping. They arrived in front of a coffee shop Felix didn’t recognize, but from the outside it looked very cute and he loved it. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a loud bark that made him back out and hold onto Chan’s arm. He looked at him with big eyes, did chan just take him to- “A dog café!” Felix exclaimed loudly. “That’s the best idea ever hyung! Let’s go in, hurry!” 

He pushed Chan so they could both enter. Two puppies came to Felix, jumping on his knees, tail waving. “Look at them hyung! Look! They are so cute!” Chan’s heart felt so full at the sight, watching how much fun Felix was having right now.

They stayed for a few hours and ended up both on the floor. Felix was sitting between Chan’s lap as he was petting a puppy.

“Felix, we should go now, it’s kind of late”.

Felix whined, not liking the idea of leaving the comfortable position he was in and leaving the dogs as well. “Will we come back?”

Chan didn’t think Felix would ask him to come back here, but it made him happy knowing he actually enjoyed his time there. “Of course we will, I promise you.”  
They were now walking back home and the streets were very empty, a big difference to earlier.  
They weren’t speaking much, the silence was anything but awkward. Chan did feel the tension in Felix though. Felix felt Chan eyeing him, and he turned to look at him. He felt his eyes watering, and before he even knew it, he was crying. Chan’s eyes got wide, Felix was crying all of a sudden and he didn’t know why. He cupped his face with his hands and wiped his tears with his thumbs, drawing small circles into his cheekbones. “What’s going on love? Why are you sad?”

Felix sniffled, trying his best to stop the tears. “I’m not sad,” he said with a bit of difficulty “I-“ he broke off, “I thought of my mom suddenly and I miss her.”

Chan felt a wave of sadness hit him, He hated to see Felix like this, but he was willing to help him as much as he could. “I know it’s hard being away from the people you love, but I promise I won’t leave you. I will stay with you whenever you feel sad or happy or angry or anything really. I will be here to laugh and cry with you, that’s a promise.”

Felix cried even more at his words, a small smile making its way onto his lips. He wrapped his arms around the older and buried his face in the crook of his neck, a small “I love you” leaving his lips.

Chan smiled and hugged him back, pulling him closer, “I love you too, Lix. Please, let me be your home.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @chanlixual come and say hello !!
> 
> also ur free to leave kudos/comments <3


End file.
